


Five times Casey laughed inappropriately on camera.

by tommygirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey laughs inappropriately on camera.  More than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Casey laughed inappropriately on camera.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> there was a five things meme and this got away from me...

**_1\. That time with the Iraqi Soccer Player_ **

Casey was going to kill Dan. It was entirely Dan’s fault that Casey had snickered on camera like a ten-year-old when the Iraqi soccer player had explained that playing for his team was his duty to his country.

The minute the word “duty” came out of the soccer player’s mouth, Casey snickered and mouthed “duty” to himself, as though he wasn’t on camera, as though this wasn’t being viewed by millions of viewers.

Dan looked at him, trying hard not to laugh himself, and quickly took them to commercial. But the damage was done. To the rest of the world Casey would be the guy with the sense of humor of a grade schooler.

“I hate you,” Casey stated once they were in commercial.

“Me? I’m not the one laughing inappropriately while interviewing an Iraqi soccer player.”

“Because you refused to do it.”

“It’s nothing personal against the guy, I just hate soccer players and think they’re out to ruin the sports world.”

“Nothing personal though.”

“I’m not the one who snickered when he said ‘duty,’ now did I?”

“Dan…”

“He probably doesn’t get it either. Probably thinks you were mocking his love for his country.”

“I hate you.”

“Not my fault you laughed at something like that. I bet Charlie doesn’t even laugh at that stuff anymore.”

“I’m still blaming you for this.”

“Of course,” Dan replied. He motioned to the prompter and said, “We’re back in ten. Think you can handle using words like ‘box’ and ‘scored’ without breaking out into a chuckle?”

“I’m too busy hating you right now to be waylaid by laughter.”

“I’m sure Dana will appreciate that.”

**_2\. Those pesky baseball fans…_ **

“While the Braves managed to one up the Phillies, winning two of the three game series, it appears that Phillies’ fans got the last word in when a section of the stands simultaneously flashed the Braves’ dugout…” Casey paused, a scary image filtering through his head of several overweight Italian guys dropping trow. He cleared his throat, but not words came out. Still stuck on a very scary image.

Dan immediately sprung into action and said, “The tricky ploy almost worked as the Phillies rallied back to lose 10-9 in extra innings. I guess it’s true that no one messes with Philadelphia fans, except the Philadelphia teams.”

And Casey couldn’t help it. He felt the loud “BAH” escape his lips and immediately turned a bright shade of crimson. He was a professional for god’s sake. Why the hell was he laughing?

Dan, for his part, did not start laughing at Casey’s reaction to news that wasn’t even that funny. However, Casey knew he was never going to live it down.

Proving his point, as they went to commercial, Dan leaned over and asked, “Casey, what have I told you about getting liquored up before going on the air?”

“Shut up.”

**_3\. Sometimes the Ceiling Caves In…_ **

There weren’t many times that Casey laughed on camera unless he was supposed to. He was a professional, a veteran of television sports news, who knew how to behave when filming. But he was human, after all, and the image of Dan getting beaned in the head with a piece of falling ceiling was quite funny.

**_4\. Nancy Kerrigan Had It Coming…_ **

Sometimes laughter on camera is not a bad thing. Okay, so on that day, it was, but really, the Sports Night guest had it coming.

“I can’t believe you, Casey,” Dana stated, storming into their office, swishing papers around in her hands.

Casey glanced at Dan, who smirked and pretended to be typing away on his computer. Casey shook his head and raised his hands in mock surrender. “It wasn’t my fault, Dana.”

“Right.”

“She started crying on air.”

“And you think that’s an appropriate time to laugh?”

Dan shook his head solemnly. “No one should laugh at Nancy Kerrigan and her plight.”

Both Casey and Dana glared in Dan’s direction. Casey sighed and said, “I think it’s time for her to get over it.”

“Someone assualted her, Casey.”

“Many years ago, Dana. And she still went on to win an Olympic medal so I don’t know what she’s crying about.”

“Maybe there’s an ugly scar on her leg from the incident?” Dan suggested.

“Danny…”

“I’m just saying…and with her horse teeth, she really can’t afford any other physical deformaties,” Dan continued.

Dana stepped across the room and slapped Danny on the back of the head. She pointed at Casey and said, “You’re going to apologize for being an idiot.” Dana stormed out of the office, but quickly reappeared. She glanced at Dan and said, “And remind me never to let you anywhere near anything involving Nancy Kerrigan and her horse face.”

“Horse teeth, Dana, but you’re right. She’s not very pleasant looking, possibly even fitting the description of ‘horse face’ if you want.”

“I should fire the both of you.”

Dan rolled his eyes and Casey shrugged. Casey said, “But you won’t.” Once Dana disappeared down the hall, Casey glanced at Danny and replied, “Horse teeth?”

“It’s distracting…like a lazy eye.”

“You have problems, Danny.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who laughed when she recounted her harrowing tale.”

**_5\. Inappropriate laughter due to innappropriate behavior…_ **

Casey was used to the occasional snafu that occurred in the running of a nightly live television broadcast. It was a given that on some nights things were going to happen and for the most part, he could handle it.

That night however, after two power outtages, a severe wire crossing that had him listening to the elevator’s smooth jazz music in his ear piece, and Dan’s latest haircut, well, it tested even his professional limits.

Needless to say, no one should’ve been surprised when, during the middle of providing the hockey game highlights, he burst out laughing. Danny simply looked at him like he was insane and finished off the scores while Dana covered her face with her hands.

When the show finished, Dana appeared in front of him at the desk and before she could even ask, Casey asked, “Did Natalie arrive late for tonight’s show?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Maybe Jeremy too?”

“Yeah, but…ew.”

“We need to get these ear pieces fixed.”

“Are you telling me that…”

“Jeremy likes to talk dirty. Who would’ve thought it?”

“Really scary mental picture.”

“I’m just telling you. It’s a bit distracting hearing ‘oooh baby, you’re such a filthy whore’ in your ear piece when you’re trying to recite hockey stats.”

Dana covered her ears and said, “I’m going to throw up now.”

Casey stood up from the desk. He turned to Dan and said, “You didn’t hear that?”

“Doesn’t phase me.”

“Doesn’t phase you?”

“I’ve walked in on them. I’m beyond anymore scarring,” Dan replied. He patted Casey on the back and said, “If you want more than the teaser you heard, you should check out the supply closet from time to time.”


End file.
